


New Years Surprise

by hazyjaem



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, New Years, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyjaem/pseuds/hazyjaem
Summary: jaemin and jeno are in a happy long distance relationship, or, at least, that’s what jeno thought.
Relationships: Lee Jeno - Relationship, Na Jaemin - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	New Years Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back baby!! i hope you enjoy reading and if you do please leave some kudos!

jaemin and jeno have been dating for a year and a half, and they’ve never gone a day without talking to each other, if they weren’t texting each other during their lectures, they were facetiming while doing school work. the only problem; jaemin lives in seoul, and jeno in incheon. the two had only met once, during summer break, and being away from each other was hard, but they never had time to go to one another.

jeno’s day had been boring, and he had barely heard from jaemin, so he just assumed the boy was busy. he must admit that it makes him sad. he got one text from jaemin in the morning.

**from: my nana ♥︎**

_ ‘good morning gorgeous, i hope you slept well. i love you ♥︎’ _

**to: my nana ♥︎**

_ ‘good morning angel! i slept great, i hope you slept well too! have you eaten breakfast? ♥︎’ _

jeno didn’t get a reply for hours after that, only a short conversation in the afternoon.

**from: my nana ♥︎**

_ ‘sorry for the late reply beautiful! i did eat breakfast! have you eaten lunch yet? ♥︎’ _

**to: my nana ♥︎**

_ ‘it’s okay! i have, have you? ♥︎’ _

**from: my nana ♥︎**

_ ‘i have! i’m sorry prince but i need to go, i’ll talk to you later, okay? i love you so much!! ♥︎’ _

**to: my nana ♥︎**

_ ‘oh, okay, i’ll talk to you later! i love you too ♥︎’ _

jeno hasn’t heard from the younger since then. he was upset, yeah. it was new year’s eve and his boyfriend probably wasn’t even going to wish him a happy new year. 

it’s now 15 minutes to midnight, and jeno was gonna have to ring in the new years bitter, or so he thought.

he felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around to face whoever it was, only to come face to face with his own boyfriend, na jaemin. jeno’s mouth hung open as he tried to process that his boyfriend was standing right in front of him, in the flesh. 

_ ‘i- what- when- how- why.. nana?’  _ jeno stammered as he gently touched his boyfriends face, who just leaned into the touch as he placed his hands on top of jeno’s.  _ ‘you’re really here?’ _ jeno asked softly as tears started welling up in his eyes.

_ ‘yes, prince, i’m here, and i’m here to stay’  _ jaemin replied as he cupped jeno’s face and wiped away his tears with the pad of his thumbs.

_ ‘w-what? what do you mean?’  _ jeno asked confused, furrowing his eyebrows. jaemin just cooed at him and pulled him into a hug before explaining.

_ ‘i got an apartment here in incheon, angel’  _ jaemin said softly, stroking jeno’s hair softly.

_ ‘what?! for real?!’ _ jeno yelled as he pulled away from jaemin enough to look at his face. jaemin just nodded with a smile on his face.  _ ‘oh my god!’ _ jeno yelled even louder as he pulled jaemin into an even tighter embrace, jaemin swaying them from side to side gently. 

_ ‘i can’t believe i’m gonna be able to see you almost every day’ _ jeno sobbed into jaemin’s shoulder.

_ ‘i know, prince, i can’t believe it either’ _ jaemin mumbled into the to of jeno’s hair.

**10..**

jaemin pulled away so he could cup jeno’s face and wipe away the fresh set of tears on the boys cheeks.

**9..**

jeno wrapped his arms around jaemin’s neck as he leaned into the soft and warm touch of the younger.

**8..**

jaemin gently tucked parts of jeno’s bangs behind his ear.

**7..**

jaemin let his hands fall down to jeno’s waist, holding it gently.

**6..**

the world around them disappeared. there was just the two of them in the whole universe as they looked into each other’s eyes.

**5..**

jaemin tightens his grip on jeno’s waist and pulls him closer.

**4..**

_ ‘i love you, jaemin.’ _

**3..**

_ ‘i love you too, jeno.’ _

**2..**

_ ‘please kiss me.’  _ jeno whispered very so quietly, jaemin would’ve missed it if he wasn’t so focused on everything that jeno was.

**1..**

jaemin pulled jeno even closer as the two leaned in.

**happy new year!**

their lips gently brushed against each other in a soft kiss, the two boys being more content than ever before knowing that they had a lifetime of new year’s eves ahead of them to spend with one another.


End file.
